It is typical for electrical equipment to draw an input surge current (“inrush current”) when initially turned on. This inrush current may be several times the normal full load current of the equipment and may last for a few power cycles. Damage to the electrical equipment may result. For example, in the case of audio amplifiers, internal components such as transistors, diodes, electrolytic capacitors and filament/heaters that are typically found in vacuum tubes may overheat and/or malfunction. The device of the present system eliminates the chance that this phenomenon might occur.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.